


midnight

by inwoo (arcane_hero), kbodnon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Perspective, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/inwoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: Izuna has beautiful eyes.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	midnight

Izuna has beautiful eyes: slightly slanted, with a dark iris of the color of an impenetrable rainy midnight, when no stars are visible in the clouded night sky. Tobirama takes his breath away from unused habit – he hasn't yet seen Izuna's face so close, and now he involuntarily looks at it as if only now he could really see it: he holds his gaze on plump lips with a clear contour, a slightly upturned tip of a neat nose and thick short eyelashes, and then looks again into the trap of the thick darkness of black eyes. Izuna looks back, greedily absorbing Tobirama's confusion mixed with something so unusual, reminiscent of admiration, and leans closer – very slowly, enjoying every rustle of fabric sliding on the skin and the monotonous noise of leaves outside the window. He touches the tip of his nose weightlessly and then he hesitates, feeling the air exhaled by Tobirama on his skin. Tobirama closes his eyes and reduces the distance to a minimum, gently pressing down on his soft lips and measuring for a second, as if waiting for permission or answer, to which Izuna willingly goes towards and gently rubs his tongue along Tobirama's lower lip. After a couple of noisy exhalations and a few moments, Tobirama pulls away, and the first thing he sees in front of him after the kiss is a couple of painfully familiar red lights. He feels his heart shrink in his chest and immediately takes his eyes away, causing Izuna to laugh quietly.

“Don't be afraid.” Izuna puts his hand on Tobirama's cheekbone and turns to himself, ironing with his thumb the strained muscles of the jaw. “I’m not going to kill you.”

Tobirama is reluctant and again faces Izuna's gaze, for the first time not trying to avoid visual contact with activated sharingan. He grew up and lived with the realization that these eyes entail only pain, suffering and almost guaranteed defeat with subsequent death. But Izuna still holds his hand on his cheek, leaving only pleasant touches on his face instead of pain: with light pressure, he guides his fingernail along the red mark and immediately repeats the gesture with his thumb pad, like cats that gently lick the scratches left by them. Tobirama spellboundly looks at the black tomoes against the background of scarlet irises, noting that Izuna’a has a much lighter color than Madara’s ones – his sharingan casts purple like wine or already baked divorces of venous blood. Beautiful, Tobirama thinks immediately, though not without a residual sense of slight anxiety.

“I love you.” Izuna says in a quiet but clear whisper as children tell their most intimate secrets to adults. Tomoes shudder a little and, blurred with ink spots, form three straight lines that go from the pupil to the edge of the scarlet iris. Tobirama has heard of mangekyō, but he sees Izuna’s for the first time, unable to look away – as it turned out, sharinga hypnotizes, even if its owner doesn’t use genjutsu for it. Izuna exhales with a slight tremor, and Tobirama feels the chakras coming from him with barely noticeable vibrations caused by excitement. He feels the right words traitorously stuck somewhere in his chest and immediately dissolved, leaving him alone. Tobirama squeezes his cheek to Izuna's palm and turns his head to it, leaving the kiss on his pale wrist, and then stretches forward, already bravely clutching his lips to Izuna's and putting into this gesture all the love and tenderness, which he is unable to express in words. Izuna smiles at the kiss and wraps his hands behind Tobirama's shoulders, embracing his neck, and, burrowing into his colorless hair with one hand, he draws him closer to himself.

He is quite satisfied with this answer.


End file.
